Maman avant l'âge
by Sophia2
Summary: Temari vient de donner le jour à un bel enfant. Ses interrogations les plus secrètes, les plus blessantes, reviennent au jour : sera t'elle une bonne mère... ou échouera t'elle, comme pour Gaara ?


**Maman avant l'âge**

_Je crois que c'est la première fois que j'écris un truc aussi profond. C'est venu tout seul en regardant un fanart (dont je n'ai malheureusement pas le nom), et je l'ai écrit en une soirée. Fulgurant !..._

_Bonne lecture !_

**- - -**

Temari était heureuse. Aujourd'hui, la vie venait de lui faire don d'un cadeau inestimable. Elle venait d'offrir la vie à un petit être.

Un petit garçon, plus précisément. Le papa, Shikamaru, était près d'elle, fier comme un coq que son épouse adorée l'ait fait père. Loin d'être misogyne - même si les apparences étaient souvent trompeuses - il avait tenu à l'accompagner, tout au long de sa grossesse. Il lui avait tenu la main lors de l'accouchement, alors qu'elle hurlait toutes sortes d'insultes populaires sous le coup de la souffrance.

Maintenant, elle reposait tranquillement, son p'tit bout d'chou dans les bras.

**- - -**

Après son mari, ce furent ses deux frères, Kankuro et Gaara, qui vinrent lui rendre visite et admirer le bébé.

- Temari ! T'as l'air fatiguée, non ? interrogea le plus âgé avec un clin d'oeil. Oh, alors c'est lui mon neveu ? s'écria t-il en apercevant l'enfant minuscule dans les bras de sa soeur. Je peux ?

La jeune femme lui tendit précautionneusement le bébé, et tandis qu'il pouponnait gentiment - il en était déjà complètement gaga - Gaara, le cadet de la famille du sable, s'approcha et s'agenouilla au pied du lit pour lui serrer la main.

**- - -**

On n'aurait pas dit comme ça, à première vue, mais Gaara était un grand sentimental.

Depuis que le démon lui avait été ôté, il voyait la vie d'un oeil plus optimiste, sans cesser de penser qu'il fallait devenir plus fort pour protéger les gens aimés. Sa grande soeur Temari en faisait partie, évidemment. Elle qui les avait élevé comme ses propres fils, Kankuro et lui...

Il n'avait pas toujours été comme ça. Lorsqu'il avait appris que c'était lui, et pas un autre, qui avait causé la mort de leur mère Karura, il avait été pris de folie. Pas la folie qui fait enfermer les gens dans un asile, non. D'ailleurs il était trop important pour le village du Sable pour être enfermé. Plutôt celle qui fait perdre le contrôle, qui amène à des actes qu'on regrette par la suite.

Mais c'était ainsi. Gaara était détesté pour ce pouvoir, ce pouvoir qu'on avait implanté à sa mère étant enceinte de lui. Elle les avait maudit, elle avait tant prié pour que son fils la venge... Yashamaru était mort de cette vengeance, indirectement, certes, mais il était mort de cette main de femme, sa soeur qu'il chérissait.

**- - -**

Souvent, Gaara se demandait si sa soeur aurait été capable de le tuer pour ce qu'il était, celui qui avait détruit sa vie, son univers et sa maman.

Temari avait trois ans lorsque Karura était morte en le mettant au monde. A cette époque-là, sans doute n'avait elle pas conscience de la chose, et pourtant... le lendemain du jour où on lui avait annoncé la terrible nouvelle, on lui avait dit : « Voici Gaara, ton nouveau petit frère. Veille bien sur lui ». Indirectement, Gaara, maman morte, les deux critères s'étaient liés, pour mieux la blesser quelques années après.

Yashamaru s'occupait d'eux, à ce moment-là. Tout sauf leur père, le _grand_ Kazekage, tellement occupé qu'il ne pouvait leur accorder un _soupçon_ de tendresse. Temari, tout comme Kankuro et Gaara, avaient grandi sans véritable figure paternelle.

**- - -**

Temari, petite, balançait entre folie et indignation. Souvent, elle se répétait : « Je ne deviendrai jamais maman ! J'aurai jamais d'enfants ! Je veux pas finir comme maman ! ». Ses pleurs et ses horribles cauchemars ne cessaient que lorsque des adultes la sommaient de s'occuper de ses frères, et plus particulièrement de Gaara, le petit dernier : « Tu dois l'aimer et le protéger, il n'a plus de maman ! ».

La jeune blondinette, alors, s'était mise à haïr profondément cet enfant du malheur. Pour elle, il était ce qu'elle n'était pas, ce qu'elle ne serait jamais, ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais ; son père, si il ne l'aimait guère, le considérait. Lui, il avait été près de maman pendant ses derniers instants... même si il était cause de sa mort.

**- - -**

Son opinion avait basculé du jour au lendemain, jour où un évènement aussi banal que dans toutes ses mornes journées vint la cueillir.

Il était fort tard, et le ciel, comme souvent dans ces nuits désertiques, était d'un noir d'encre. Temari, Gaara et Kankuro dormaient dans la même pièce. En effet, il était plus pratique pour la plus grande de s'occuper des deux « bébés », comme elle les nommait dédaigneusement, si ils se trouvaient dans la même chambre.

Cependant, elle et Kankuro se tenaient le plus possible éloignés de leur cadet.

Cette nuit-là, un orage, chose fort rare à Suna, défigurait le paysage. Le vent soufflait lugubrement entre les ruelles désertes.

Et Gaara avait peur. L'orage, il ne connaissait pas. C'était le premier qu'il voyait, et ces grands éclairs argentés qui zébraient le ciel, ça l'effrayait. Vraiment.

Gaara avait trois ans à cette époque. Alors Gaara, en bébé qu'il était, se mit à pleurer, tout doucement, pour ne pas risquer de réveiller tout le monde. Cela réveilla toutefois Temari, qui, encore endormie, lâcha sèchement un :

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Gaara avait l'habitude de la mauvaise humeur de sa soeur à son égard. Il l'acceptait, humblement. Plus tard il comprendrait. Mais pour l'instant il voulait sa soeur. Il avait peur...

- Temari, j'ai peur...

Temari soupira. Elle ne pouvait pas ne pas réagir, sinon il réveillerait Kankuro, et la maison, et c'est elle qui en ferait les frais. Rejetant les couvertures, elle se leva de son lit et alla « porter secours » à son frère.

- De quoi tu as peur, Gaara ? demanda t-elle en s'asseyant au bord du lit. De l'orage ?

D'un petit signe de tête, le jeune garçon approuva.

- Mais ce n'est rien, l'orage. Ça ne fait pas peur !

- Mais moi j'ai peur ! pleurnicha t-il en tentant de saisir Temari par la taille.

Cette dernière recula vivement. Gaara avait l'habitude de ces manifestations de peur - même chez son frère et sa soeur - et ne s'en surprit pas. Toutefois, il commençait vraiment à avoir peur. Un éclair stria l'étendue noire du ciel. Il cria.

- Gaara, tais...!

Le petit garçon s'était jeté contre elle.

Passé le premier instant de surprise, elle se rendit compte de quelque chose ; Gaara était un petit garçon, un simple petit enfant effrayé par l'orage. Surprise de ces constatations si tolérantes, elle lui caressa les cheveux. Ils étaient doux.

Après tout, Gaara était son frère. Il était temps qu'elle grandisse ; ce n'était pas de sa faute si maman était morte.

Et, lorsque Kankuro vint les rejoindre sous la couette, Temari se fit une promesse ; jamais elle n'abandonnerait ses frères. A partir de maintenant, ils étaient ses enfants, les deux. Elle les aimerait comme maman les avait aimés. Oui, elle le jurait.

Temari avait six ans.

**- - -**

De ce jour, Temari avait cessé de détester Gaara. Il lui volait peut-être sa jeunesse, son innocence, mais elle choisissait cette voie sciemment. Elle se promettait chaque jour d'être meilleure, d'être forte, de devenir leur maman aimante et protectrice.

Et puis il y avait eu ce jour, après l'examen Chuunin, où Gaara avait libéré Ichibi, libéré son côté malfaisant, et le coeur de Temari s'était brisé dans sa poitrine. Tout l'amour qu'elle lui avait donné n'avait donc servi à rien !

Elle avait commis une erreur, mais elle se jura de la rattraper ; contrairement à cette vieille promesse de fillette, elle aurait des enfants. _Ses_ enfants. Et tout l'amour qu'elle n'avait pas pu, pas su donner, pas en quantité suffisante, elle le donnerait à _eux_. Rattraper le coup parce qu'elle n'avait pas su sauver Gaara.

**- - -**

Gaara avait toujours considéré Temari comme sa... maman. Avant que sa soeur ne s'en aperçoive, ravi, il l'appelait maman, jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui apprenne qu'il ne fallait pas, que c'était mal, que ça heurtait les convenances.

« Convenances » ? Il ne connaissait pas ce mot. Et en quoi appeler celle qui l'élevait maman pouvait-il être néfaste ? Pourquoi serait-il le seul à ne pas pouvoir nommer sa maman « maman » ?

Ce fut sans doute sa seule erreur, la seule erreur que cette fillette si femme dans l'âme commit dans l'éducation de son petit frère.

**- - -**

Aujourd'hui, la boucle était bouclée. Temari avait donné naissance.

« Amour », oui, tel serait le mot d'ordre de Temari. Tel le kanji tatoué à jamais sur le front de Gaara. « Amour »...

Mais serait-ce suffisant ?

On ne peut pas toujours réparer les erreurs du passé.

Et c'est pourquoi elle caressait les boucles rousses de Gaara, comme autrefois dans leur chambre ce fameux soir, et elle pleurait.

**- - -**

_Oui, j'avoue : je suis TRES satisfaite de moi, sans vouloir me vanter. En plus, ce ne sont pas du tout mes personnages de prédilection, vous avez remarqué._


End file.
